In modern painting systems for painting vehicle bodywork components, pneumatically powered paint supply pumps which are arranged in a paint supply room of the painting system are often used to convey the paint to be applied. Such paint supply pumps are driven by compressed air which is then conducted away from the paint supply pump via an exhaust air connection. One possibility for conducting away the exhaust air from the paint supply pumps lies in releasing the air via a muffler into the surrounding air. Another possibility for conducting away the exhaust air from the paint supply pumps lies in collecting the air via air channels in the paint supply room and then releasing it to the outside. In both cases, however, the exhaust air from the pneumatically powered paint supply pumps is not further used.
Furthermore, reference is made, with regard to the prior art, to DE 20 08 716 A, EP 2 359 940 A1, EP 1 449 416 B1 and DE 29 07 310 A1. However, these documents do not disclose coating systems in which the exhaust air of the pneumatically powered paint supply pump is used in any way.